Back all fabulous
by loserbooknerd
Summary: What will happen when Clary has to leave her best friend Jace Herondale behind and move to California? What will happen when she comes back 2 years later, but she looks way hotter and has a boyfriend that comes along with her to New York? Full summary inside. ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH Where Are The Colours? AND Fight My Demons Away.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my friends. This story has nothing to do with my other stories. It just popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it down. Ok I'll give you guys a better summary.**_

_**Summary: Jace Herondale and Clary Fray have been best friends since they were 2 years old. But Clary has to move with her Mum, Jocelyn, step-dad, Luke, and brother Jonathan to California when she's 14. Her mother got a job their and so did Luke. But she didn't leave without a fight because she didn't want to leave Jace. But she had to anyway. Puberty hit her like a train and now she's back 2 years later, looking hotter than some models. But she doesn't come home alone, only with her boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. And of course her Mum, Luke and brother Jonathan.**_

_**Jace: why are you so evil?**_

_**Me: whaaat? I'm not evil. Just a bit insane that's all.**_

_**Jace: *nervous laughter* let's get to the story now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, I just make the characters hot.**_

_**C.P.O.V.**_

_**2 years ago**_

I've never been really pretty. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin, short and freckly. But Jace picked me as his best friend when we were 2 and I was considerably cuter. But he can't back out of it now. Especially because he lives next door. His bedroom is directly across from mine and he often climbs in through it.

I'm sitting on my bed, drawing in my sketchbook when somebody taps my shoulder. I scream and turn around to see who it is and see that Jace is sprawled on the bed beside me.

"Jace! DId you really have to give me a heart attack? You can be such a bastard sometimes," I fume. And he chuckles!

"Clary, this hurts. It hurts right here," he fakes that he's in pain and puts a hand to his chest. I playfully push him and he falls off the bed. I start giggling at him.

"Claaaary," my mother yells from downstairs.

"I'll be back in a second Jace." I leave the room and go downstairs.

"Yes Mum?"

"We have to tell you something important." I'm a little nervous at that. What are they going to tell me. Is it going to be bad? I nod a little at her to continue.

"Clary, we're moving to California on the summer holidays." what? But that's only in 2 months. I start going upstairs while trying to hold in tears. When I get to my room Jace is back on my bed. When he hears me walk in he looks up at me and I can see the question in his eyes.

"Jace. We're moving to California during the summer holidays." and I let the tears fall. He looked shocked and then he came over to me and hugged me.

"Everything's gonna be alright. We can still talk to each other over the phone and stuff." I just nod at how he's trying to be strong but I know he's gonna miss me. And I'm not trying to be arrogant or anything, it is just the way we are. And I'm gonna miss him loads as well.

_**Present time.**_

Over the 2 years in California puberty hit me, hard. My chest is definetely not flat anymore. Neither is my butt. I also tanned more. But I'm still really short. Here at school I'm one of the most popular girls, and boys stand in line to me. But I only love 1 boy. My boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac. He's the 18 year old hottie that lives next door to me. We started dating like a year ago. I even lost my virginity to him.

* * *

But now I'm so excited because even though I love California we're finally moving back to New York. And the best thing is that Sebby can come with us since he's 18. Ok and the totally bestest thing is that were moving into our old house. And Jace doesn't even know! Oh yeah, we're moving tomorrow by the way. So here I am sitting on my bed with boxes all around my room. I love this place but I also love our old house and I'm glad we're going back. Its not like I haven't seen Jace in the 2 years that I was away because we did see each other at least once every 2 months. But recently I haven't seen him. It was probably like 6 months ago when I last saw him. And I know I changed in those 6 months. Mostly physically because my bra size went up. Then my phone vibrates and I see its Jace who texted me.

_Hey Clary, some family is moving into ur old house 2morrow. That's our plans 4 u to move back in gone ~ Jace _

_Awww, that sucks. ~ Clary_

_Sorry gotta go byee, Red. ~ Jace_

I smile. He seriously knows nothing.

**Next day. Moving day.**

OMG I'm so excited. I pack the rest of my boxes into the car and sit shotgun. Mum and Luke are going in a different car than me and Seb. Seb walks out of his house and puts the rest if his bags and boxes into the car. He climbs into the drivers seat and smiles at me.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"I was born ready," I reply and he laughs. And we're on our way to New York.

The plane seats are the most uncomfortable thing on the entire universe. After what seems like 3 days but in reality was only 6 hours the plane finally lands in New York. The drive to our house seems to take forever. And then we get there and I'm unpacking my stuff in my bedroom while everyone else is doing the same thing. I open my window and climb over into Jace's bedroom. I lay down on his bed while waiting for him to come back from school. I close my eyes and I think I fall asleep. I wake up to someone shaking me and calling my name. I open my eyes to see gold ones stare into mine.

"You sneaky little girl! It was you moving back here and you never told me!" he says while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Surprise! I'm back all fabulous." then he looks me up and down as if he's checking me out. He wolf whistles and I smack him on the arm.

"Puberty hit someone very hard, I see."

"Jace you saw me only 6 months ago. It wasn't that long ago" I state and I see him staring at my cleavage, " stop staring at my boobs! I have a boyfriend you know!" I shout at him.

"But your boyfriend isn't here." he looks at me with a smirk.

"Actually, yes he is. His bedroom happens to be right beside mine because he moved in with us." and at that his jaw drops and I can see a look of jealousy pass over his features. I peck him on the cheek and chuckle.

"You didn't expect that now did you, Jacey?" I laugh at his bewildered expression.

And at that moment I believe everything can go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So I posted the first chapter in November and then I made it into a one shot because I was too lazy to write it but I'll try and update it every once in a while. So here is chapter 2 for Back All Fabulous.**_

_**J.P.O.V**_

I'm so happy when I see the red headed beauty on my bed. She didn't even tell me she was coming back. And wow does she look amazing. She's still short like I remember her but she definetely is more womanly than before. Unfortunately her boyfriend is here with her. I had a crush on her when we were 14 but then she moved and I thought it would be over. Apparently not. I can feel my heart beating in my chest so fast that she must hear it. I frown when she tells me she has to go.

"Come on, Clary. Stay a little longer. I want you to staaaaaaaaay," I start singing. She giggles and covers her ears.

"Shut up, Jace. You're a terrible singer! Stop or my ears are going to bleed," she whines. I laugh and stop singing. She sighs and then gets up. I put an arm around her waist and pull her back into my chest. We stare at each other for a few moments and then I let her go.

_**This is a short chapter because I didn't feel much inspiration but I wanted some Clace. So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really stressed because I'm writing 3 stories at the same time and I have an idea for another story and its slowly turning my brain into jelly and I can't I'm an emotional wreck and I don't know what I'm doing with my life or any of these stories and oh my God I can't handle this shit. And that's the end of my rant, I just had to get it off my chest.**_

_**C.P.O.V.**_

I go back to my room. I calm my breathing. Being in such a close proximity to Jace was nerve-wracking. Get your shit together Clarissa, you have a boyfriend. I downstairs and eat dinner and then me and Sebby watch some movies together.

_**2 months later (I had not a clue what to do so time skip. YEY)**_

I come home from school and find Sebastian sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. I sit down beside his and stroke his back.

"What's wrong, Seb? Did something happen?" I ask, genuinely concerned for my boyfriend.

"My mum is- she's very sick. They diagnosed her with lung cancer. I have to go back to California, Clary. There's nobody there to look after her," he sobs. I pull him into a hug and he sobs onto my shoulder. I stroke his hair and murmur sweet nothings into his ear.

"Clary, I'm leaving next week. I need you to know that I love you so, so much. But I think it's best if we break things off because long-distance relationships hardly ever work. I still love you and Will for a very long time, remember that, please," he mumbles. I gape at him and he cries even more. A tear rolls down my cheek and I run to my room.

It's the day when Seb leaves. I sit in my room and eat ice cream instead of saying goodbye. Because saying goodbye hurts too much. So I re-watch Sherlock and eat ice cream in my room under 10,000 blankets. Suddenly there's a pressure on my bed and I glance up to see that it's Jace.

"Why so depressed?" he asks.

"Seb is moving back to California today because his mum is sick and he broke up with me!" I cry. He nods and then gathers me into his arms and rubs my back.

"Everything is going to be okay,Clary," he mumbles ,"We're going to be okay."

_**Tadam! So I thought that was a good place to end that chapter. Sorry that the chapters are so short but I don't even know where I'm going with this story. So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews.**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dia Duit, fellow readers! (Dia Duit means hello in Irish, you non Irish speaking people. Unless you do know Irish. Does anybody know Irish except for me? TELL ME IF YOU DO) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like over a month but I am quite busy and oh sHIT I HAVE HOMEWORK FOR TOMORROW! But meh I'll do that later and I'll write this instead because I love you guys!**_

* * *

"It's going to be okay," he says ,"We're going to be okay." I wail even harder at that.

"But Jace! No I am not going to be okay! I love him so much! I don't want him to leave!" I cry.

"What happened to the strong, independent Clary I knew? Where did you hide her and who are you because you're not my strong Clary," he teases. I slowly blink out the tears from my eyes.

"You know what? You are completely right! I will not be heart broken over some boy! It's too overrated and cliche for me!" I say. I jump up but regret if when I realise that I'm still wrapped in loads of blankets and I fall over. Jace laughs and I stick out my tongue at him as I wriggle out from under the blankets. I stuff the blankets away And then finish off the tub of ice cream while Jace stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me? And if you go all Augustus Waters on me I will push you out the window, understand?" I threaten him. He nods and laughs.

"I'm just wondering how on earth does your small stomach hold in such a huge amount of ice cream. I mean Clare you just ate a tub of ice cream in like 5 minutes," he explains. I nod my head and laugh.

"I wonder as well. So now what do you want to do since I'm over Seb?" I ask him. By now Seb is already gone so what's the point in moping around? It won't change that he's gone. Jace puts on his thinking face and strokes his chin as if he has a beard. Suddenly he straightens up.

"How about we...go to the park?" he suggests.

"Oh yes and we have to go to the pond where all the ducks are!" I laugh. His eyes widen and he looks terrified.

"Oh hell no! We can...meet up with my cousin Will and his girlfriend Tessa? They came from London for 2 weeks and I haven't seen them in a while," he says. I nod. Socializing seems like a good idea.

"Okay I'll call him." then Jace calls his cousin and they talk for a while. Jace rolls his eyes quite a lot. If his cousin is anything like Jace I don't think I can handle 2 sassy and sarcastic shits. He finally hangs up and I theatrically look at my wrist as if I have a watch (I don't really).

"Well that took you quite long," I smirk.

"He's an annoying bastard. He says we can meet up in like an hour so get washed up and whatever you girls do to get ready," he laughs. I punch him in the arm and I hope it hurt.

"Do you actually think that hurt? It felt like a fly was trying to hit me," he teases. I swoop his legs from under him and he lands on the ground with a thud. I sit on top of him and pin his arms to the ground.

"What where you saying? I think I heard you were saying how wonderful and strong I am," I out on a thoughtful face and then smirk at him. He mumbles something and I lean down further so that our noses are nearly touching.

"Yes? What where you saying?" I press further.

"Fine. Okay you win! You are strong and wonderful and a bit of a bitch but I like that," he finally resents. I jump off And smirk down at him.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing," I say. He gets up and brushes off some dust. Then he looks up at me and the sun reflects in his eyes making them even more golden.

"Oh sorry, I was pretty sure being a bitch IS a bad thing," he smirks. I step in closer to him.

"Oh really?" I say as I step even closer. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Mhhhmmmmm," he mumbles. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Do you want to end up on the floor again?" I threaten him.

"Of course I do. It was quite fun you know, With you having your boobs pressed up against me," he says his eyes alight with mirth. I blush.

"Oh shut up," I say as I smack him on the arm. He pulls me into him and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You know I love you, really, boobs or no boobs," he laughs. I smack him again. What a little dipshit.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I made the chapter a bit longer so HURRAY! And next chapter will be them meeting up with Will and Tessa! I just love Will and Tessa So much I needed to put them into this story! Anyway, love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	5. Authors Note

**_Hey guys so this authors note is going on all the stories that I haven't completed. They're all being discontinued as 2016 has changed me a lot as a person. I've went through so much in the past few months and I have done things I regret. I've fell in love and been broken-hearted and it's all made me realize how dumb and pointless all of stories are. It's not the kind of content that I want to put out anymore. I will most likely make a new account and start off fresh. If I continued my stories they wouldn't not reflect me as a person, I want all my content to be 100% authentic and 100% me as I am now and they're just not anymore. They might reflect how I might have been in 2014 and 2015 but it's certainly not me now. I'm a lot more mature now and realize that some of the topics that I wrote about affect people a lot and I shouldn't have pretended to know what if feels like when I didn't. I'm sorry if any of my stories upset anyone because looking back now, they would probably upset me. I did receive what at the time I thought were "hate" comments but honestly I agree with them now. I am incredibly sorry if I offended anyone with my stories and the things I wrote. I will update my profile and put in anything about a new account if people want to read more content created by me. Thank you to anyone who stook by me since 2014 and read my stories. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm incredibly grateful if you left constructive criticism as that has helped me a lot. Once again I want to apologize for not creating any content this year but a lot has happened and all in all my new content will hopefully be a lot better. _**

**_Love, Natalia xox_**


End file.
